


its waters hold the dark of death

by lavenderlotion



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Whaddya doing?” Hunter mumbled, his voice pitched low with the dredges of sleep.“Sorry,” he whispered, wincing when his brother’s eyes blinked open. “I can’t sleep.”
Relationships: Blake Bradley/Hunter Bradley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	its waters hold the dark of death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/gifts).



> So... I’ve been watching Power Rangers’ during the last couple of weeks while I work. I’ve already gone through Power Rangers Mega Force & Super Mega Force and am now, clearly, going through Ninja Storm. 
> 
> This is, like everything else I seem to write these days, Ethics’ fault, who said “where is the thunder ranger incest”. Well, E, here it fucking is.

Wind howled through the forest, whispering through branches and speaking with the wild, overgrown foliage around them. Their tent kept most of the chill away, but as night dropped so did the temperature. This high in the mountains it got cold. There were nights it fell below freezing. However, their sleeping bag was thermally insulated and it did its job at keeping their body heat trapped within the plastic. 

If anything, Blake was too warm in his tights and sock-shoes. He knew it was important they stay dressed, but now more than ever he missed the few weeks they spent on Lothor’s ship. They’d at least gotten to sleep on an actual mattress and not packed dirt. A spot on his calf itched and he scratched it with his heel, bumping his bed companion’s leg in the process. 

“Whaddya doing?” Hunter mumbled, his voice pitched low with the dredges of sleep. 

“Sorry,” he whispered, wincing when his brother’s eyes blinked open. “I can’t sleep.”

Hunter’s hand twisted into his shirt, knuckles digging into the small of his back. His eyes fluttered open, pale blue irises looking at him blearily. “‘Sup?”

Blake shrugged best as he could while lying down, then dropped his eyes to trace the sharp edge of Hunter’s jaw. Despite how close they were, how close they’d  _ always  _ been, they’d never talked about their parents. When it’d first happened, Hunter had acted like nothing was wrong, throwing himself into his training with a sole-minded focus. Sure, Blake knew he was just trying to be strong, that Hunter acted like nothing was wrong so he could look after Blake, but... 

“I... fuck, man, I miss them,” Blake whispered into the scant space between their faces, feeling Hunter’s shaking exhale against his lips. Back when they were children and had first started sharing a bed, Hunter had been woken up by Blake’s crying more than once. Even back then, though, he’d never actually said anything. 

It wasn't like they both didn't know what was wrong. Taking another deep breath, he quietly added, “Seeing them today... it’s like we just lost them all over again.”

“I know, Blake,” Hunter told him, thumb brushing his cheek. He took a deep breath and drew up his shoulders, always forcing himself to be the strong one. “I miss them, too.”

There was more emotion in his brother’s eyes than he knew what to do. Blake let his eyes fall closed, digging his face into their shared pillow, his cheek brushing Hunter’s nose. Hunter moved impossibly closer, their legs tangling further together in their sleeping bag. Knowing that Hunter missed them helped, but Hunter’s gentle lips against his forehead helped more. He squeezed his brother’s hip, pressed closer, lost himself in the smell of him and the safety his hold brought. 

“I can help ya get to sleep, if you wanna?” Hunter asked him huskily, and when Blake let his eyes flutter open, Hunter was wearing a smirk that had his heart racing. Hunter was  _ gorgeous.  _ Always fucking had been, and Blake’s cock started to thicken up at the promise in his voice.

“You’re such a horn dog,” Blake teased, but he knew his smile would’ve betrayed him. 

He was always gonna miss his parents. But he had his brother, the love of his goddamn life, and he knew together they’d be able to get through anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
